Fūka
| english = }} Fuka is a kunoichi that appears in the first filler arc of Shippūden, she is part of the group of grave robbers who have dug up four of the dead Twelve Guardian Ninja. Despite her young and beautiful appearance, her unusual powers and hagged appearance at one point suggest that she is much older than she seems. She is seen being very interested in people with wind elemental chakra like Naruto. Personality Fuka is portrayed as a vixen. She is shown to be very flirtatious with her enemies, she even asks whether the victim wants French or soft. She is also very vain, almost in 'love' with her appearance, as showed from her reaction towards Naruto damaging her hair. During her second fight with Naruto, there were hints of a sadistic nature from how she delighted in Naruto's anguish. Abilities Fuka can suck the chakra of others through a kiss, and eventually their soul. This seems to explain her elemental affinity for all five types (which is a highly impressive feat since normally having access to so many elements requires either decades of training or assistance from a source like a Kekkei Genkai). When she absorbs the chakra from the victim, she gains all of their techniques and their chakra elementation enhances her own elemental affinities to be even more powerful. She can also lick someone to find out their elemental affinity, as demonstrated when she licked Naruto's face (to his annoyance and horror). Fuka also knows a technique which allows her to use the bodies of her previous victims, much like Orochimaru. Seemingly the only thing left away from her real body is her hair, thus damaging it is one of the only ways to kill her. Part II Fire Temple Filler arc During her first battle against Team Yamato she proved herself to be a very dangerous and unusual ninja with her unheard of mastery and power over all five elements. By using several elemental combinations, she was able to overpower Naruto. It was then she revealed her arguably more unusual ability to suck people's chakra though lip contact. Luckly for Naruto, the overwhelming and fiendish chakra of the Nine-tailed Fox proved too much for Fuka to handle. While being incapacitated from the Nine-tailed Fox, she was saved by Fuen and Fudo. Fuka appears again later with Furido, Fuen, and Fudo during their attack Konoha, where she once again demonstrated her affinity for all five elements. However, Naruto was able to keep up with her attacks by using his Shadow Clone Jutsu. When he cut her with his kunai, she used a technique that seemed to allow her wounds to heal instantly. Naruto, being unusually observant, noticed that each time she seemingly healed herself, she began using less elements. After Naruto's clones hit her with a Rasengan, destroying her body and she recovers again; Naruto correctly deduces that Fuka had multiple bodies that each has its own affinity which she can switch between and grants her several elemental combinations. Naruto also discovers that Fuka's hair, which she cares for more than her own body, houses her soul. Fuka manages to capture Naruto, but before she could take Naruto's soul and body to replace some of what he destroyed, Naruto used the basics of wind chakra he learned from Asuma to himself free from her, destroying Fuka's last body. Then he launches a Rasengan attack at Fuka's soul, contained in her hair, finishing her once and for all. Quotes * Woman hate men who talk too much. * "Boy, time for a nice hot kiss." * "You've wounded my life force, and now you are going to pay the price!" * "A woman's hair is her life." * "You can't escape the advances of a woman,you know." * "This time I'll be sure to steal a long kiss from you." * "Remember to let me know if there's any wind-chakra users.I'll take them." Trivia * Fuka's mastery over multiple elements and power to extract chakra and souls of her victims seem to be based off Kakuzu's abilities.